Talk:Rhino/@comment-116.206.35.14-20190127100420
well to anyone who confuse who is better, rhino or chroma, they are both good. here's my personal comparison : A. Tankiness (extra health vs high armor) 1. Rhino Can be tanky with ironclad+ironshrapnel build, reach 100k iron skin is possible and immediately recast it when the health are low to knock down nearby enemy and redo charge+ironskin again. Can't use and Dont need adaptation or arcane grace 2. Umbral Chroma 1k armor with ice build + adaptation + arcane grace = near immortal, make sure to recast vex armor before the timer runs out to keep the current buff. the downside is, grace is expensive, of course teammates can also get the elemental ward & vex armor buff as long as they are within chroma skill range, but this build usually ignore range (negative) so its not really practical. they both ties on this category B. Damage Buff (multiplicative vs additive) 1. Rhino buff comes from his 3rd skill. his buff multiply both warframe weapon and skill damage output. His buff is multiplicative or it will multiply the "total damage" base on his current strengh. it instantly gives buff to nearby ally as well untill the timer runs out. 2. Chroma damage buff comes from his vex armor (fury), the health needs to be damage atleast 100 point before it reach maximum buff. now unlike rhino, fury only affect weapon damage and its additive instead of multiplicative. additive means it will be stacking with his base weapon damage like damage mods (serration, point blank, etc) tested both on simlacrum with maxed strengh, their damage buff is actually not that far different, because again rhino buff is multiplicative meanwhile chroma is additive. so the upside for rhino is: its instant buff, the ally got the buff as long as they are within the range of casting (they got to keep the buff untill the timer runs out), and it buff all damage output including skill damage. downside? : no downside in my opinion. The upside for chroma is : eventhough its additive its still win by tiny margin (5% more or less in my opinion) against roar buff, (again just a tiny margin). the downside : needs to be build up first (or his health needs to get damaged 100 point), need to be recast before the timer runs out or you have to build up the fury again, and its affect ally only when they are within chroma vex armor skill range (usually tank build, buff build, or hybrid build ignore range (usually negative)), they lost the buff if they are too far and gain the buff if they are within the range again. and last its only buff weapon damage C. Crowd Control Ability 1. Rhino Has 2 crowd control ability: charge that will ragdolled any enemy within the skill's path (recast for added damage within short amount of time), and Stomp, that puts enemy in stasis within the skill's range. 2. CC is not really chroma's forte, his pelt has radial blast but not instant cast like both rhino cc skill, has pelt augment but needs to be guided. Rhino wins this category D. Skill damage rhino stomp instant damage affected by roar and can be casted anywhere on the ground, meanwhile chroma pelt is stasionery (unless with augment). So i think rhino win this category ALL and all, i like both frames, they both dont outclass eachother. choose whatever you want to use. correct me if im wrong tho